In Which There Is Confusion
by Not-Immortal
Summary: Dean and Sam are riding in the impala and Sam gets bored. Eventually they realize life is just a game. /no ships are sailed in this adventure


It was like any other day for the Winchesters, a quiet one spent in the impala. Now, it wasn't that Sammy didn't like the impala; he was just really reallly reallllly bored. The two had been driving almost non-stop for two days now and Sam had to do something. So he turned to Dean.

"Can we stop at the next town and see if there's anything FUN to do?" the longhaired brat asked as he fidgeted impatiently with his seat buckle. Dean looked over to where Sam was and faintly realized that if they didn't stop soon Sam would probably destroy the interior of the impala.

"Yeah, sure. You get out your handy dandy computer and check if there IS anything FUN to do," The eldest replied.

"Dean I wouldn't be able to check anything, because we don't have wireless internet in the impala," Said the only other living human being in the vehicle.

"Then don't ruin my interior design and sit still," Dean, who was totally focused on the road, replied with a stern tone in his voice.

The two finally arrived at the next town they came to, which only happened to be seven minutes away. After finding a motel and setting their luggage inside they went to find a local bar and grill only to discover that the town didn't have one. Granted, it was a very small town, with one gas station, a motel, and a small pharmacy on main street, they could've sworn they had seen a drinks and eats restaurant when they were driving in. Giving up looking for the bar they settled for a small frozen dairy treat shop one road away from Main Street. The weather was sunny and humid, so they ordered and sat outside. Dean looked over to Sam as he licked his small Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream on a cone.

"So what'd you find?" He asked the tall one. See, this ice cream joint had wi-fi, and that was one of the main reasons they stopped, besides, y'know, ice cream.

"Well, I tried searching the name of this town, Meril, and nothing came up. So I searched Meril, Michigan and still nothing came up. It's as though this town doesn't exist," He replied before taking a scoop of his Moose Tracks ice cream in a bowl and sticking it in his mouth.

"Well lets ask those kids over there if they know anything FUN to do in this city," he said, gesturing to two teenage girls sitting underneath one of the umbrellas that were set up with the picnic tables. They were sitting there eating ice cream and they both had blonde hair and glasses. Even with the similarities, though you could tell that they were definitely not related. The taller one, though probably by about half an inch, was of smaller build, and looked quite thin, with long straight hair and large glasses. She was eating a root beer float and talking quietly with the other girl. The other girl, was larger, yet not taller than the other, and had shorter, shoulder length hair. Her glasses seemed to be sunglasses, but the uv protection was beginning to fade. After taking a bite of her cookies and cream ice cream in a cup she said something to the other witch made the both of them laugh. From where the two Winchester brothers were sitting they thought they heard something like 'Exams' but they couldn't be sure.

"Okay, yeah," Sam replied after a long unintentional pause. The duo stood up and walked over to where the two girls were sitting. They sat down at the table and the girls attention were fixed solely on them.

"Uhm… hi, uh I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam, we were wondering if you girls knew anything FUN we could do around here?"

The blondes seemed to visibly relax as Dean spoke and consulted with each other.

"The mystery spot is always fun…," The taller one said to the other, who replied with,

"Yeah but wasn't that one of the first things to go? The park should still be there right? I mean you can't really get rid of a park that easily…"

"mm yeah your right," and with that they both turned back to the brothers and the one eating ice cream replied.

"There is a park down the road a ways to your left, if you just continue down the road a bit you'll see it eventually." Sam looked confused and looked at the two, his eyes flickered back and forth between the girls.

"What were you two talking about? Things disappearing…?" He asked questioning the two questionably with questions.

"Yeah, random buildings and facilities have been going missing through out town. Now all we're left with is this ice cream parlor, that gas station, the pharmacy and a mot- oh and now the motel is gone." The short haired one replied.

"No it's not. It just switched places to where the barber's used to be," The other girl followed suit.

"Uh… any idea why?" Dean asked. To this the girls looked at each other and then back to the brothers and replied in unison, "nope."

The Winchester brothers excused themselves from that table hopefully forever and went back to the motel, which was now within walking distance.

"This is one weird town," Dean said to Sam, checking both ways before crossing the road. The taller one replies,

"Yeah, but at least we know there will be something FUN to do."


End file.
